Caught Under the Mistletoe
by ArtsAndCraftsMajor
Summary: Just a little fluff around the holidays.


She looked over the stairwell as Professor Flitwick placed the star on top of the tree. I never really got why the school only celebrated Christmas, I mean, what about those who didn't celebrate it? What about the people with a Jewish heritage. I decided I'd ask Snape about it later, who'd probably ask Dumbledor. She raced down the stairs after it was put up, and started hanging other decorations. She put garlands up on the stairs, and some ordainments on the tree.

Just then my buddy, Blaise, came up and leaned on my shoulder. "Staring at Granger again, Draco?" he asked in a knowing way.

"Shut up! Did you tell someone?!" I asked in a rush.

"What do you think?"

"Good point, who'd you tell?"

At that I got a good punch in the arm, and he walked off to his new girlfriend.

He noticed some other people starting to help. Longbottom started hanging up mistletoe with his girlfriend, Luna (Loony) Lovegood. A pack of caroling ghosts strode by, and when they were out of the way, there was Longbottom and Lovegood making out.

Just then a sly idea came into my head. There was a piece that was being hung right above Hermione. I decided I could nonchalantly pass by, and meet under that mistletoe, as if I hadn't known it were there.

With that, I strode up, I quickly decided that it was probably a bad idea, and decided to act like I really was just passing by. As we became about two inches passed each other, I felt a tug on my arm, turning me around to come… well… you can't exactly say face to face, but that same kind of thing, with her. I looked up, longing for it to just have been nothing. But no, the mistletoe was there.

Trying to look like I didn't really like her, like I normally did, I sneered at her, only to have her glare up at me.

"You planned this, didn't you, Malfoy?!?!" she accused me. Well, if I were to tell the truth, I'd say yes, but it wasn't like that was going to be happening any time soon.

"In your dreams," I said, giving her a perfectly timed wink. She rolled her eyes, and attempted to walk away once more, only to be stopped even shorter of what it had been, and be turned around.

"Well, let's get this over with then," she said, obviously annoyed. I bent down and gave a quick peck on her lips. As we attempted to walk away, again, we were pulled right back. She gave an angry groan and turned toward me again. She glared even harder than she did before. "Damned mistletoe," she hissed under her breath.

"Shall we try again?" I asked her in an annoyed voice. She gave a quick nod, and I lent down once again, giving a kiss a bit softer and about a half a second longer. We tried to walk again, and the same thing happened. We were tugged back into the same position, only this time closer, bodies almost pressed against each other. It quickly became obvious that she was very uncomfortable with this.

"Can we just get out of this?" she asked me, pulling me down.

With that we shared a long tender kiss that just felt right. We were interrupted by a foot tapping on the pavement and an "Achem!" We looked up to see Professor Snape looking down upon us. As the mistletoe had gone once the task had been filled to it's purpose, he saw it as P.D.A.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor, ten points from Slytherin." He announced.

"That's not fair!" Hermione exclaimed, "Why is your house getting less taken away?!"

"I believe you just answered your own question, Ms. Granger. Now you two may separate." When we didn't walk away he added, "NOW!!" We quickly scampered away in the same direction.

"I always knew you wanted me, Granger," I stated, feeling rather proud that it had lasted as long as it did with my crush since third year.

"Keep your mouth shut, Malfoy," she replied, obviously very annoyed at it.

I nudged her, just to get on her nerves. "Leave me alone, Malfoy."

"Are you going to make me?"

She stopped and stared at me. As soon as she stopped I turned around, and we were now staring at each other. "How about I help you out real quick. The only reason we kissed was to get from under the mistletoe. I can tell you're just an arrogant jerk who takes pried in sleeping with every girl in your year, and I'll be the only one you couldn't get to. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to lunch," she told me. As she started to walk away, I caught her by the wrist. I turned her around, and kissed her once again.

I could feel the tears coming down her cheeks, and she leaned into me, but broke the kiss. She just started to cry into my shoulder.

"Hermione? Are you ok?" She looked up at me in a questioning way.

"What?"

"Are you ok?"

"No! Not that, you called my… Hermione…"

"Well, that's your name, isn't it?"

"Well… yea, but…" She turned away. "I've got to go…" with that she sped away, not even giving me a moment to realize what she had said.

—(Switch of PoV)—

_He had kissed me. Why had I cried when he kissed me? Why did I just have to run away like that? Every girl in school is obsessed with him, and here I am, trying to be different… I guess you just can't change the will of your heart…_ At this point, I was sitting in the lavatory, locked in a stall. After a while I decided to come out. I tried to compose myself, and then Lavender and Praviti came in.

"Did you see them kissing??" Lavender asked Praviti, not noticing I was there, as usual.

"Yea, can you say snog-fest?" They each applied some lip-gloss and walked back out. Once they were gone, I went and locked the door coming into the bathroom. I sank down against the door and began to cry. Moaning Myrtle came and attempted to comfort me. She was always a good person to help with that.

I managed to reconstruct myself and exited the bathroom, and headed to the heads room, which of course I had the fortune of sharing with Mal-Draco himself.

He sat on the couch, staring at the fire. When the portrait closed, his head snapped around and he saw me. He stood up and came over to me. I was frozen in place, and I began to melt again. He hugged me, and I felt safe, but at the same time so vulnerable. He tilted my head back, and kissed me very lightly on the lips, and there we were, standing in our common room, kissing, and to think it was all because we got caught under the mistletoe.


End file.
